Physical Condition Level
The overall level of the character's bodily functions which includes # Contaminant Resistance: The amount of tolerance against poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. # Accuracy: The rate of landing critical shots from projectile based attacks from any distance. # Agility: The amount of speed and efficiency from changing one body position to another. # Beauty: The level of grace, physical beauty, sense of style and social poise. # Charisma: The amount of efficiency to lead, charm, persuade, inspire, and/or influence people. # Combat: The amount of aptitude when physically fighting against armed forces. # Dexterity: The amount of ease and precision when controlling limbs, muscles, and joints. # Durability: The amount of internal/external assaults that can be sustained before succumbing to the effects. # Endurance: The amount of time/tolerance the body can survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items. # Spirit Energy: The maximum capacity of fuel for utilizing arcane, chi, etc. # Health: The efficiency of cells, organs and tissues enabling a stronger metabolism, adaptations, and immunity to disease and aging. # Hearing: The amount of distance, clarity, and focus when detecting sounds. # Instincts: The amount of problems the body can automatically solve by processing the world in the most efficient yet illogical manner. # Intuition: The amount of access to unconscious knowledge. # Intelligence: The brain capacity and amount of efficiency for concentration, mental calculations, memorization, deduction, analyzation, cognition and competence, ingenuity, calculations, reading skills, thought process, creativity, etc. # Leap: The amount of height/distance when jumping, lunging, or leaping. # Lung Capacity: The amount of oxygen the lungs can supply. # Perception: The amount of details observed to form a complete analysis to approach a situation. # Recovery: The speed and rate for recovering from brief negative effects such as stunning, fazing, paralysis, pain, flinching, being knocked down/backward, losing balance, etc. # Regeneration: The amount and speed for recreating damaged or lost tissue/organs/limbs/body. # Reflexes: The rate and speed of reacting to incoming detriments. # Speed: The amount of distance traveled in the least amount of time and resistance to friction and inertia. # Stamina: The amount of time to properly function before tiring. # Strength: The amount of force/pressure the body can exert. # Senses: The amount of range, clarity, concentration and detail with smell, taste, touch, sight, and hearing. # Wisdom: The level of realization and comprehension of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgments, and actions while keeping these understandings. # Wits: The amount of efficiency to adapt to new and changing situations and are able to remain cool at all times. They are hard to surprise or impress, and they can think their way in and out of any situation by knowing what they need to do and how they need to do it, and come up with ideas on the fly. Unlike Enhanced Intelligence, which deals with problem-solving, calculations and reasoning, wits deal with thinking on one's feet and being cool and adaptable in any situation. # Willpower: The amount of resistance to temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain, psychological trauma, and the likelihood to surrender. Standard Humans are used as the standard for measuring physical condition level. * '''Below: '''Physically impaired, weakened, too young/old or naturally feeble. * '''Normal: '''Physical capabilities is/similar to an average human. * '''High: '''Considerably heightened bodily functions from an extensive/excessive regimen. * '''Peak: '''Bodily functions are pushed to the pinnacle of human conditioning. They are strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden or thin-metal door; able to break thin steel bars with their bare hands; fast enough to catch-up to fast animals; able to exert themselves to peak capacity for one hour; producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of trees, leap to high feats into the air and distant miles; reflexive enough to quickly dodge multiple gunfire, incoming attacks, and fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and enhanced physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in very short-periods of time, flexible enough to coordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. Enhanced The character's physical and mental abilities are above natural members of their species in that verse, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that the character may have augmented bodily function(s) or born with certain bodily function(s) that are further efficient. * '''Minor: '''Has up to 5 bodily functions enhanced. * '''Medium: '''Has 6-14 bodily functions enhanced. * '''Major '''Has 15-27 bodily functions enhanced. Supernatural Every bodily function from the character is glaringly superior over most beings because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than natural beings can achieve by any method and remain that way with little or no maintaining. * '''Type-I: '''Strong enough to lift over a ton and bend metal, fast enough to keep up with/outrun a cheetah, durable enough to withstand being thrown off tall buildings. * '''Type-II: '''Strong enough to lift boulders and punch through steel, fast enough to outrun race-cars, agile enough to leap over small buildings and dodge supersonic attacks, durable enough to withstand arrows and bombs as well as a strong healing ability. * '''Type-III: '''Strong enough to lift mammoths and destroy thick steel, fast enough to run faster than missiles, durable enough to withstand explosive arcane attacks. * '''Type-IV: '''Strong enough to lift large warships and destroy the toughest metals, fast enough to break sound barrier, durable enough to take massive explosions. * '''Type-V: '''Strong enough to move mountains, fast enough to move at (or beyond) light-speed, and invulnerable to virtually all physical harm. Transcended Character with this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Being, existing in a state of being free from the constraints of the material world, as in the case of a deity or other beings that can/have overcome the limitations of physical existence and also be/become independent of it. The character is physically and mentally beyond essentially all forms of harm or other ways to influence them (outside of other beings of similar status, superior beings or some specific concepts), and gain powers that are supernatural to outside viewers. While they can enter into the material universe, becoming immanent, their true being is outside existence and thus both independent and outside of everything that happens to their manifested/avatar form. As they are able to perceive existence in a completely different and transcendent way, they can achieve things that are beyond the understanding of lesser beings, for example, a children's toy built by them could be used as a dangerous, and unstoppable weapon by the lower races.